


Watched Without Knowing

by Soul4Sale



Series: Dragon Age Generated Prompts [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Creeper!Justice, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many people overlooked Seneschal Bran, but Justice was ever-observant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watched Without Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> So… I started playing with a generator for Dragon Age Prompts and Pairings, and this was one that I actually have really taken to liking. This pairing may be one I really actually do ship. ouo Yay~

Many people overlooked Seneschal Bran, his finer points, the spirit had noticed. They found him annoying, irritable, bad-mouthed, and pathetic. Even Anders had mentioned his distaste for the man on more than one occasion, either to himself or to Ethan. Anders was more than aware Justice was present for such conversations, but he didn’t think Ethan understood what it was like to share a body with a spirit. He heard and saw everything… And lived from experience that was not always his. Of course, that wasn’t a typical thing, not really, because he had a tendency to only come out when Anders was angry, and those experiences were his. The thought of injustice turned his own mind to rage, and Anders’ on top of it was too much not to do anything about it.

Now, however, he sat in the background, watching as Ethan spoke to the Viscount, and was told to find Seneschal Bran for more information on their mission.

The man stood, poised with his elbow resting in his palm, and his cheek against his other hand’s closed fist, looking elegant and distressed. Justice could almost call him a Damsel in Distress, if it weren’t for his gender, with the longing look in his eye for someone to handle his issues. Ethan was sure to pester him and Anders even chuckled at one of his jokes, but the ever-vigilant Justice watched the way that Bran wanted to be just, but his hands were tied. It was something that deeply bothered him, and the spirit was tempted to come out just to explain it.

When they finally turned and left, the spirit was a little saddened he hadn’t said anything. It was… Odd, for him, to feel regret. And still, Bran didn’t know a thing.


End file.
